


Les histoires qu'on se raconte (et qu'on raconte aux autres)

by hotladykisses



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotladykisses/pseuds/hotladykisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>En réalité, il n’y aurait jamais dû y avoir de première fois. Ecrit à l’occasion du ficathon d’été 2012 « C’est une tradition Lokchart-Gardner » de sweetjamielee sur Live Journal, à partir de l’idée : « Univers alternatif – Alicia et Kalinda étudiantes se rencontrent à Georgetown – diverses frasques s’ensuivent ».</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Lies We Tell Ourselves (and Others)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/459269) by [Tamoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamoline/pseuds/Tamoline). 



Rétrospectivement, il n’y aurait jamais dû y avoir de première fois.

Même si je faisais en effet un certain nombre d’enquêtes sur le campus – il faut bien manger après tout – je mettais un point d’honneur à éviter la fac de droit. Pour commencer, je ne connaissais pas grand monde là-bas, ce qui rendait difficile d’obtenir des informations juste en posant des questions à droite à gauche. Et puisque j’étais aussi étudiante, je préférais ne pas obtenir d’informations en me présentant sous un faux jour. Trop de chances d’un retour de bâton.

Et puis c’était plein d’avocats en herbe, qui étaient déjà assez instruits pour savoir comment me traîner en justice, et encore assez enthousiastes pour réellement essayer.

Un mélange positivement détonnant.

Mais l’agence McShane était l’un de mes meilleurs employeurs. Un travail semi-régulier, pas trop mal payé, et ce qu’il y avait de mieux et de plus rare, une tendance à ne pas me confier des boulots qui me laissaient après coup avec l’impression que j’avais besoin de prendre plusieurs douches. Et Shaw, mon contact à l’agence, avait beaucoup insisté sur cette affaire.

Le fait qu’il voulait que ce soit moi qui m’en occupe, plutôt que l’un de leurs enquêteurs maison, était instructif. Le fait qu’il sorte son propre portefeuille pour me convaincre semblait aller dans le même sens.

Mais pour finir, j’acceptai l’affaire. Elle n’avait pas l’air bien méchante – découvrir pourquoi l’une des étudiantes en droit, Veronica Simons, avait cessé de donner signe de vie. J’étais redevable à Shaw pour m’avoir fourni du travail. (Et même si je ne voulais pas l’admettre, fût-ce vis-à-vis de moi-même, la lueur de sincère inquiétude dans son regard avait bien pu me décider).

Cela ne m’empêcha pas de prendre son argent, bien sûr. Comme je disais, il faut bien manger. Pour ne rien dire du logement, des livres de cours, et autres nécessités de la vie étudiante.

C’était donc pourquoi je me trouvais là, à la porte de l’un des amphis, à démarcher photo à la main les étudiants qui en sortaient. J’avais déjà interrogé sans succès ses voisins de chambre, c’est pourquoi j’en étais réduite à espérer que j’aurais un coup de chance en essayant ses cours.

« Hé. », dis-je en arrêtant l’une des nombreuses personnes qui sortaient de la salle. Contrairement à la plupart de celles que j’avais approchées, elle s’arrêta réellement.

« Je peux vous aider ?  
\- Oui, je cherche Veronica. » Je lui montrai la photo qu’on m’avait fournie. On était censées se voir il y a quelques jours, mais personne ne semble savoir où elle est, et je me fais vraiment du souci. » Je lui adressai mon plus beau sourire brave mais un peu tremblant.

Cela eut l’air de fonctionner.

Elle plissa les lèvres. « Je l’ai déjà vue, mais je ne la connais pas vraiment. Je peux demander, cela dit. »

Je modulai mon sourire pour le rendre plus reconnaissant. « Merci. J’apprécierais vraiment. » Je pêchai mon carnet orange, griffonnai mon numéro de téléphone ainsi que mon adresse e-mail et déchirai la page. « Si tu entends quoi que ce soit, tu peux me le faire savoir ?  
\- Bien sûr. » dit-elle. Elle prit le bout de papier que je lui tendais et s’éloigna tandis que je sautais sur un autre candidat potentiel.

Et ce fut tout. Je n’y réfléchis certainement pas à deux fois, en particulier lorsque je parvins à découvrir que Veronica avait un petit ami sur lequel elle s’était montrée discrète. Pas assez discrète cependant. J’entrepris de le débusquer.

 C’est pourquoi, même s’il y eut une première fois, étant donné nos univers différents – et le fait que j’aurais seulement dû être un incident mineur dans sa vie – il n’y aurait certainement jamais dû y avoir de seconde fois.

Il est vrai qu’Alicia a toujours aimé me prouver que j’avais tort.

 

***

  
Chère mademoiselle Parveen,

Nous sommes au regret de vous informer que votre frère Vijay s’est enfui de son foyer d’accueil. Si vous savez quoi que ce soit sur l’endroit où il se trouve, ou qui puisse nous aider à le localiser…

 

***

  
La seconde fois survint quelques mois plus tard. Je n’étais pas sur une affaire. Je n’étais même pas en train d’étudier, même si j’aurais sans doute dû. Je venais juste de recevoir cet e-mail du foyer d’accueil, qui m’avait laissée … perturbée. Incertaine.

Je faisais de mon mieux, je faisais ce qu’il y avait à faire, mais … ça ne suffisait pas.

Bien sûr, ça ne m’aurait avancée en rien de broyer du noir, c’est pourquoi je ne voulais pas rester seule, laisser le silence s’infiltrer dans mon crâne. La paix et le silence n’avaient guère fait partie de ma vie en grandissant.

Mais je n’avais pas vraiment envie non plus d’interaction avec d’autres gens, c’est pourquoi je n’avais sollicité aucun de mes partenaires occasionnels.

Je décidai de me rendre dans un des bars du coin (un qui ne soit pas trop regardant sur les pièces d’identité), de contempler le vide et de laisser le bruit me déferler dessus et emporter toutes les pensées perturbantes.

Ca ne démarra pas trop mal. Evidemment, je dus dissuader quelques-uns des habitués (poliment, aucun intérêt de fermer des portes pour plus tard), mais la plupart d’entre eux, par miracle, semblèrent avoir compris mon humeur et me laissèrent en paix.

« Salut. » Une voix se fit entendre devant moi. Reprenant mes esprits, je vis une fille brune inconnue, debout près du bar, un sourire circonspect sur le visage.

« Salut. » répondis-je d’un ton neutre.

« Je me demandais juste si tu avais réussi à retrouver ton amie. » Je battis des paupières. « Veronica ? » demanda-t-elle en réponse à mon expression quelque peu confuse.

Le nom me disait quelque chose, mais je ne parvins pas à le remettre immédiatement. « Oh oui. » répondis-je cependant. Il y avait des chances que ce soit tout ce qu’il y avait de vrai.

« Je me demandais, comme je ne l’ai pas revue en cours depuis. »

Oh, _Veronica_. Je finis par me rappeler. « Il y a eu quelques complications. » Cela en tout cas était certainement tout ce qu’il y avait de vrai. Et Veronica, si elle retournait à l’université un jour, se retrouverais sûrement inscrite dans un établissement en plein milieu des Etats-Unis, loin de Georgetown et de son soupirant inapproprié. En supposant qu’elle veuille encore de l’argent de son très cher papa. Je retournai son sourire à la fille brune, en m’assurant d’y ajouter une pointe d’embarras. « Je suis sûre que tu comprends. »

D’après son expression, il n’en était rien, mais elle sourit tout de même vaillamment et tendit la main. « Je ne crois pas m’être déjà présentée. Alicia Cavanaugh. »

Je serrai la main tendue. « Kalinda Sharma », répondis-je automatiquement.

« Je suis avec un groupe d’amis dans le coin là-bas, si tu as envie d’un peu de compagnie. » proposa-t-elle, le sourire toujours réservé mais peut-être un peu plus chaleureux qu’auparavant.

« D’accord. » dis-je avant d’y avoir réellement réfléchi.

Bah, je pourrais toujours m’excuser si j’en ressentais le besoin. Et c’était de ne pas avoir assez de contacts à la fac de droit qui avait généré le problème pour commencer, alors ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal de me mettre à en cultiver quelques-uns.

Et si tout cela ressemblait étrangement à de la rationalisation, eh bien il s’agissait d’une rationalisation qui me distrayait de l’humeur qui m’avait fait venir ici à l’origine.

Il s’agissait d’un groupe de trois garçons et quatre filles tassés dans un box. Des regards curieux se levèrent dans ma direction tandis que j’oscillais derrière Alicia, que l’on faisait les présentations et que l’on échangeait des salutations. Absolument rien  d’inhabituel pour moi. A mon total manque de surprise, la plupart d’entre eux étaient des étudiants en droit, et les deux qui ne l’étaient pas étaient de toute évidence des petit(e)s ami(e)s.

Ce que cela faisait de moi, je n’en étais pas très sûre. Je n’étais pas assez blanche ni bourgeoise pour cadrer avec eux.

Peut-être qu’Alicia m’avait invitée par pitié. Ce n’était pas la première fois, et ça ne durait jamais longtemps. Et c’était toujours mieux que d’être choisie par quelqu’un pour ma touche d’exotisme.

(Ce n’était pas que je répugnais à utiliser ce truc qui m’avait déjà servi au besoin, mais…)

« Salut. » dis-je au garçon à côté de moi, qui s’était présenté comme étant Will.

Il me décerna un grand sourire, dont j’étais sûre qu’il se voulait charmeur. Il est possible qu’il y ait même un peu réussi, mais je n’avais aucune intention de le lui faire savoir.

« Alors, tu étudies quoi ? » demanda-t-il. « Non, attends, ne me le dis pas. » Il ferma les yeux et se concentra, avant de rouvrir un œil. « Les maths ?  
\- Vraiment ? » C’était juste un peu trop stéréotypé.

« Le commerce ?  
\- Je t’arrêterai quand tu brûleras. » dis-je d’un ton pensif. « Peut-être. »

De l’autre côté de la table, Alicia, appuyée sur l’épaule de son petit ami Dan, adressa à Will un regard tolérant et amusé, et articula tout bas à mon intention : « Tu veux que je détourne son attention ? »

Je haussai les épaules et fis non de la tête. J’étais plus que capable de m’occuper de moi-même au besoin.

Will abandonna plus ou moins de lui-même après dix autres tentatives, et se contenta ensuite de me sortir tout à coup une autre supposition de temps à autre. Le reste du temps, lui et quelques autres autour de la table furent plus qu’heureux de me régaler d’histoires à leur sujet.

Cependant certains d’entre eux, Will en particulier, étaient réellement d’assez bons conteurs. Et surtout Alicia y ajoutait un commentaire muet de son cru : un regard amusé partagé, un mordillement de lèvre, un hochement de tête. Tout cela rehaussait la saveur des histoires, et à la fin de la soirée, je me retrouvai quelque peu de meilleure humeur.

Alors que nous quittions le bar, Alicia me toucha gentiment l’épaule et remarqua : « Tu n’as jamais dit ce que tu étudiais. »

Je lui adressai mon sourire le plus énigmatique. « Non, en effet. »

Elle me regarda un moment, puis rit en hochant la tête. « C’était bien de faire ta connaissance dans les règles. Il faudra qu’on remette ça un jour.  
\- D’accord. » dis-je, à peu près certaine que cela signifiait ne plus jamais les revoir, sinon par hasard.

« A un de ces jours. » s’écria-t-elle tandis que nous partions dans des directions opposées.

 

***

  
_Il était une fois, dans un pays très, très lointain, une fille qui s’appelait Leela._

_Quand elle était petite, ses parents étaient méchants, c’est pourquoi elle et son petit frère Vijay furent élevés par le Système, qui n’était pas une personne ni même un lieu, mais un circuit. Une série de maisons où ils n’étaient pas chez eux, et de gens qui disaient qu’ils allaient s’occuper d’eux mais ne s’en souciaient jamais._

_Leela en grandissant devint une fille très en colère._

 

***

  
Et vraiment, les choses en seraient restées là (malgré tout ce qu’Alicia put prétendre par la suite), si un avis juridique ne s’était avéré utile sur une affaire environ une semaine plus tard, et qu’il se trouva que le visage d’Alicia fut le premier à me venir à l’esprit.

Peut-être qu’elle n’était pas encore tout à fait avocate, mais elle était en dernière année, et première de sa promotion, non ?

Peu importait. Je lui écrivis un mail et lui demandai si nous pouvions nous revoir. Quelques heures plus tard, je trouvai dans ma boîte de réception une réponse proposant de nous retrouver dans un café le lendemain après-midi. L’avis n’était pas si urgent et je n’avais pas cours à cette heure-là, aussi acceptai-je.

J’arrivai un peu en avance afin de trouver une bonne place où je pourrais avoir le dos au mur et accéder facilement à la sortie. Non pas que je m’attendais à des problèmes, mais cela me rassurait considérablement. L’heure était passée de quelques minutes lorsqu’Alicia franchit la porte du café d’un pas rapide et s’approcha de ma table, l’air un peu confus et se mordillant doucement la lèvre.

« Salut.  
\- Désolée d’être en retard. Je me suis un peu laissée absorber par des recherches, et avant que je ne réalise … » Elle fit un petit geste de la main.

Je me permis d’esquisser un léger sourire en coin. « Des recherches, hein ?  
\- Oui. » dit-elle, l’air un peu outragé. « Quoi d’autre… Non, ça n’avait rien à voir avec ça ! » dit-elle en rougissant un peu.

« Bien sûr que non. » lui dis-je d’un ton affable.

« Tu … tu… » Elle prit une inspiration puis me regarda, les yeux rétrécis. « Tu es en train de me taquiner, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Jamais. » dis-je avec un petit sourire.

« Tu es bien ici pour me demander à _moi_ une faveur, n’est-ce pas ? » dit-elle d’un ton malicieux.

« Si tu veux toujours me l’accorder.  
\- Je vais y penser. Toi… » dit-elle en me pointant du doigt. « Je t’ai à l’œil.  
\- Je peux t’offrir un café pour me racheter ? » Je le ferais passer dans mes frais, mais c’était l’intention qui comptait.

Elle me sourit. « D’accord. »

Je passai sa commande, puis lui exposai les grandes lignes du problème, en l’anonymant autant que possible. Elle me guida depuis le début, me posant des questions auxquelles je n’avais même pas pensé, avant de me donner un avis synthétique.

D’une façon ou d’une autre, après cela nous parlâmes d’autre chose. Elle tenta de me poser quelques questions, mais je m’arrangeai pour donner des réponses neutres et lui retourner les questions. De là, nous en arrivâmes à parler de nos goûts, un terrain sur lequel je me sentais plus à l’aise (et plus caustique).

« Merde. » jura Alicia en regardant dehors où il semblait que le jour s’était inexplicablement transformé en nuit. « Il y a un devoir que je dois vraiment rendre demain et je voulais le relire une dernière fois. »

J’eus envie de faire écho à son sentiment. Entre mes cours et mon travail, j’aurais incontestablement pu trouver mieux à faire de mon temps.

« Ecoute », dit-elle. « Si tu veux un examen plus approfondi de ton problème, je peux te le faire par écrit. Mais il va y avoir un prix.  
\- Très bien. » dis-je en calculant mentalement combien je pouvais demander au type qui m’avait engagée.

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Dan est toujours en train de me dire qu’il faut que je mange régulièrement, mais je n’ai tout simplement pas le temps de cuisiner en ce moment, et je n’ai pas l’argent pour les plats tout faits. Sans même parler du fait que j’ai du mal à me rappeler que je suis censée avoir faim. » Elle eut un sourire légèrement embarrassé. « Apporte-moi disons, cinq repas équilibrés, assure-toi que je les mange, et je t’enverrai par mail un vrai compte-rendu. »

Je me demandai si j’en avais réellement besoin, j’envisageai de marchander à la baisse, mais pour finir j’attaquai sous un autre angle. « Chez toi il y a une cuisine dont je pourrais me servir ? »

Elle fit oui de la tête.

« Marché conclu. » A défaut d’autre chose, il serait bon de m’assurer que moi aussi je ferais un repas équilibré une fois de temps en temps. Elle n’était pas la seule à qui le travail posait des problèmes.

Elle sourit. « Bien. Je tâcherai de te rédiger ça dès que j’aurai un moment de libre. » Elle se leva et fit quelques pas vers la porte, avant de se retourner vers moi, l’air désolé. « Cela dit, ça aiderait sans doute si tu ne discutais pas trop avec moi. Sinon, on dirait qu’il est bien trop facile de perdre une ou plusieurs heures. »

Je lui souris en retour avant d’en avoir conscience. « Je ferai de mon mieux. »

 

***

  
Cela devint une habitude. A peu près une fois par semaine, je me rendais chez elle et je nous préparais à souper. Rien de raffiné et cela impliquait généralement un certain nombre de boîtes de conserves, mais un solide repas pour nous deux. Et même si nous nous arrangions bien pour ne plus perdre d’heures, le temps du repas me procurait un moment de calme, un espace à la fois loin de mes cours et de mon travail.

Cela me laissait toujours avec un obscur sentiment de culpabilité.

Mais une dette était une dette, et j’en avais payé (j’étais en train d’en payer) d’autres qui m’avaient bien plus coûté.

 

***

  
Salut frangine,

Je suis sûr que tu seras ravie de savoir que je suis de nouveau à la miséricordieuse Gladview. Je t’envoie juste cet e-mail pour que tu ne te fasses pas davantage de souci. Je n’en reviens pas qu’ils ne m’aient pas renvoyé.

Je suppose que tu n’as pas encore de nouvelles de Vidhya ?

 

***

  
« Je suis sûre que ça doit faire plus que la cinquième fois que tu viens. » La voix d’Alicia me parvint derrière moi tandis que je faisais cuire des pâtes. Le ton était amusé. « Les gens pourraient commencer à se faire des idées. »

Ce n’était pas possible. Je fouillai ma mémoire. J’avais conclu ce marché … il y avait presque dix semaines ? Même en comptant les semaines occasionnelles où je n’avais pas pu venir …

Je sentis soudain ma poitrine se serrer.

« Cela dit, dieu sait que Dan pourrait profiter de quelques leçons de ta part. » dit-elle d’un ton un peu amer.

Dan et elle avaient des problèmes ces temps-ci, notai-je distraitement.

Ce n’était pas possible, me répétai-je en refaisant les calculs.

Pas d’erreur, pensais-je, et soudain, l’odeur de la fumée me piqua fortement les narines.

« Désolée, je ne voulais pas te distraire. » dit-elle, et je réalisai soudain que la casserole était en train de déborder.

Merde, pensai-je. Mais heureusement les pâtes étaient juste un peu trop cuites. Pas brûlées, bien sûr.

Cela serait bien trop simple.

Je servis une seule assiette et la lui tendis.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ? » demanda-t-elle, l’air un peu déçu.

Son expression ne fit que resserrer l’étau autour de ma poitrine.

Il fallait que je sorte d’ici tout de suite.

Je m’obligeai à sourire et fis non de la tête : « J’ai un imprévu. » mentis-je.

Je réussis à sortir de là sans courir, chose qui tenait du petit miracle.

J’avais de sérieux ennuis, bien pires que je ne le pensais.

Je l’aimais bien. En tant qu’amie. J’aurais pu faire avec si je l’avais bien aimée autrement, j’aurais su comment agir si tel avait été le cas.

Mais une amie ? Pas une connaissance, un contact, un employeur, mais une _amie_?

Je n’en voulais pas.

Je n’en méritais pas.

Je rentrai précipitamment chez moi, et évitai tout contact avec elle pendant une semaine, jusqu’à ce que je puisse de nouveau respirer en pensant à elle.

 

***

  
_Un tournant se produisit lorsqu’elle arriva dans un nouveau foyer de plus. Il y avait déjà une autre fille dans la chambre qu’on lui avait assignée, étalée sur l’un des lits._

_La fille leva les yeux et dit d’un air renfrogné : « Super. Maintenant ils nous mettent par couleur. »_

 

***

  
La portée de son irruption dans ma vie ne s’arrêta pas là, bien sûr.

Je me mis à recevoir régulièrement des invitations à sortir avec elle et ses amis.

Je déclinai poliment la plupart, mais me rendis à suffisamment d’entre elles pour me familiariser avec eux.

Alicia et Dan passaient toujours plus de temps à regarder n’importe qui d’autre plutôt qu’à se regarder l’un l’autre. Ils avaient des problèmes, en effet.

Will avait tendance à suivre Alicia des yeux, en particulier après un ou deux verres, et à chaque fois que Dan le remarquait, il faisait exprès de toucher Alicia, de marquer son territoire. C’était à ce moment qu’ils avaient le plus l’air d’un couple, en tout cas en ce qui le concernait.

Le regard d’Alicia en revanche papillonnait parfois rapidement, l’air coupable, vers Will quand elle pensait que personne ne regardait.

Moi ? J’observais toujours. C’était ce que je faisais le mieux.

 

***

  
_Salut frangine,_

_Je dois dire que tu as changé depuis que tu es à Washington. Je m’attendais à moitié à ce que ton mail m’en fasse baver, mais ce n’était qu’un un tas de mots pour dire à quel point tu étais inquiète. Tu t’es ramollie ?_

_Ce n’est pas que j’y croie vraiment, mais si tu peux venir pour Thanksgiving…_

 

***

  
Au bout de quelques semaines à observer ce ballet, je coinçai Will lorsqu’il alla au bar chercher la prochaine tournée.

« Elle te plaît. », dis-je sans préambule.

Il crâna un peu. « Qui ? »

Je penchai légèrement la tête de côté et le considérai.

Il se dégonfla quelque peu et m’adressa un sourire en coin. « C’est si évident, hein ? »

Je brandis le pouce et l’index légèrement écartés.

« Eh bien, ce n’est pas comme si tous ceux de notre groupe n’étaient pas déjà au courant. Alicia et Will, la plus grande histoire d’amour à ne jamais avoir vu le jour. » dit-il avec un peu d’amertume.

« Oh ?  
\- A chaque fois qu’elle est libre, je suis avec quelqu’un, et vice-versa.  
\- Pourquoi ne pas tenter le coup maintenant ? » Ce n’était pas comme si sa relation avec Dan la rendait heureuse. Et peut-être que celle-ci le pourrait.

J’aurais dû m’en moquer, mais j’avais déjà franchi le Rubicon à cet égard.

« Je ne pourrais pas lui faire ça. Elle ne se le pardonnerait jamais. »

Je lui adressai un regard interrogateur, inclinant légèrement la tête.

« Elle se débrouillait pour tomber sur de vrais connards à une époque. En particulier, elle a été plusieurs fois trompée. Elle est très sensible là-dessus. Si c’était elle qui rompait avec Dan, en particulier pour sortir avec quelqu’un d’autre… » Il haussa les épaules, puis m’adressa un demi-sourire. « J’aimerais bien avoir ne serait-ce qu’une vraie chance avec elle, et si Alicia se sentait coupable, ça empoisonnerait notre relation plus vite que quoi que ce soit à ma connaissance.  
\- Alors tu vas te contenter d’attendre ?  
\- Je ne suis pas tout à fait maso à ce point-là. Quoi qu’il en soit, la vie continue. » Il me jeta un regard appréciateur. « J’aurais la moindre chance avec toi ? »

Je lui adressai un léger sourire sensuel. « Peut-être. » dis-je en me penchant tout près de lui. « Une autre fois. » Je me penchai encore plus près. « Mais pas maintenant. » lui soufflai-je à l’oreille, avant de reculer.

Son sourire était impénitent. « Donc j’ai une chance alors ?  
\- Il y a toujours une chance. » Mais j’étais encore loin de connaître assez bien la dynamique de ce groupe, et je ne voulais pas risquer de la bouleverser. En particulier pour une liaison que je pouvais trouver ailleurs. « Bon, les boissons ? »

Lorsque nous regagnâmes la table, le regard d’Alicia papillonna également sur moi, avant de se détourner de nouveau.

 

***

  
_En dépit de ce début peu prometteur, la fille (qui s’appelait Vidhya) et Leela devinrent les meilleures amies du monde. Un peu trop bonnes amies, de l’avis de ceux qui s’occupaient d’elles. Les filles étaient toutes deux des fauteuses de troubles, et les deux réunies étaient pires._

_On continuait de les séparer, mais elles continuaient à parvenir à se retrouver, et restaient en contact malgré les kilomètres. Et elles partageaient tout : tous leurs secrets aussi bien que Vijay._

_Jusqu’à ce que miss Bowen entre en jeu._

 

***

  
En fait j’étais sur une affaire quelques mois plus tard lorsque je reçus l’appel. Du bon vieux travail de détective, tapie dans le tas de rouille qui me servait de voiture, appareil photo en main, à attendre pile le bon moment pour prendre le cliché. En partie une question de chance, mais avant tout, il fallait avoir assez de patience pour endurer l’ennuyeuse monotonie.

Mon téléphone vibra et je le repêchai. C’était Alicia. Je farfouillai dans la boîte à gants à la recherche de mon deuxième kit mains libres (plus facile que de fouiller dans mon sac à main, et cela voulait dire que je n’avais pas à quitter des yeux le bâtiment dans lequel se trouvait ma cible) et le branchai.

« Allô », dis-je.

« Kalinda ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Je peux passer te voir ? » Sa voix était brusque et instable, et il me fallut un moment pour réaliser qu’elle pleurait.

Voilà. C’était pour ça que je n’avais pas d’amis. J’avais un travail, et il fallait qu’il soit fait ce soir.

Mais…

« Tu peux me laisser une demi-heure ? » J’avais quelques idées folles sur la façon de conclure cela rapidement. Et j’espérais vraiment qu’elles marchent, autrement tout mon travail jusqu’à maintenant serait sans doute perdu.

« Mmhmm. » suivi d’une nouvelle crise de larmes.

« Ecoute, » dis-je un peu maladroitement. « Tu es chez toi ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et si c’était moi qui passais ? » Si elle n’avait pas envie de rester chez elle, je pourrais toujours l’emmener quelque part.

C’était juste que je n’aimais pas la savoir en train de se promener dehors en larmes.

« Ca serait super, merci.  
\- Tu veux que je te rapporte quelque chose ? » Il me semblait me rappeler que la crème glacée était une tradition récurrente dans la culture populaire.

Non pas que j’en aie jamais fait usage.

Non pas que j’aie jamais vraiment eu l’occasion d’en faire usage dans ma jeunesse.

Mais cela semblait être ce qu’il y avait à faire.

« Ca ira. » dit-elle. « J’ai juste … Juste quelqu’un à qui parler. »

Et pour une raison quelconque, elle m’avait choisie moi. Parce que j’étais clairement la personne la plus réconfortante qu’elle connaissait.

Eh bien, c’était là une pensée perturbante. A quel point fallait-il être désespéré ?

« J’arrive dès que je peux. » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je fermai les yeux une seconde et me concentrai afin de penser comme un employé de messagerie privée. Puis je les rouvris et sortis de la voiture.

Il était temps de jouer le tout pour le tout.

 

***

  
Je sonnai en bas de chez elle.

Au bout de quelques instants, l’interphone demanda : « Kalinda ?  
\- Ou une bonne imitation. »

La porte se déverrouilla d’un clic et j’entrai dans le bâtiment.

Quand j’arrivai à la porte de son appartement, celle-ci était légèrement entrebâillée.

« Salut. » dis-je doucement.

La porte s’ouvrit pour révéler une Alicia aux yeux rouges.

« Merci d’être venue.  
\- De rien. » Vraiment.

Elle me fit entrer dans sa salle de séjour. Je fis un geste pour prendre une chaise, mais elle se contenta de me regarder et d’indiquer la place sur le canapé à côté d’elle d’un air interrogateur.

Je ne fis que contempler la place vide pendant un instant. Il n’y avait absolument pas moyen que je m’assoie là pour qui que ce soit d’autre. (Il n’y avait même pas moyen que je sois ici pour qui que ce soit d’autre).

Mais pour elle…

Je soupirai intérieurement et m’assis avec précaution à côté d’elle.

Alicia se blottit contre moi.

Génial. Vraiment génial.

Tant bien que mal, je parvins à éviter de tressaillir, mais ne pus me résoudre à faire quelque chose comme de lui passer le bras autour des épaules.

J’avais mes limites, même pour une amie.

« Il m’a laissée tomber. »

Cela avait été ma théorie favorite.

« Je veux dire Dan. »

Je l’espérais bien, à moins que j’aie manqué sacrément beaucoup de choses ces derniers jours.

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, l’air presque en colère. « Il ne l’a même pas fait en personne. Juste envoyé un mail. »

Comme c’était … attentionné de sa part.

Elle baissa de nouveau les yeux. « Il a même pris le temps de faire la liste des raisons pour lesquelles ça ne marchait pas pour lui. Apparemment, je n’étais pas assez impliquée dans cette relation, et il y avait trop d’autres personnes dedans. »

Ce qui expliquait peut-être pourquoi il avait attendu que Will ait débuté une nouvelle relation avant de faire ça.

Décidément, qu’est-ce que Dan avait été attentionné.

Bien que si Will avait été libre, il se serait probablement trouvé ici à ma place.

Ce qui m’inspirait des sentiments étonnamment mitigés.

Il était presque agréable que quelqu’un – Alicia – m’ait choisie pour se confier ainsi à moi.

Même si le fait que j’étais un des seuls membres du groupe à ne pas faire également partie des amis de Dan n’y était sans doute pas pour rien.

Mais Alicia levait les yeux vers moi : « Tu crois que c’est entièrement ma faute ? Que j’ai été une mauvaise petite amie ?  
\- Non. » semblait être la réponse requise. Je réfléchis un instant. « Tout est de sa faute. » Pas tout à fait exact à mon avis, mais d’après l’expression du visage d’Alicia, cela semblait être la bonne réponse. « Sans aucun doute sa faute.  
\- Merci.  
\- Même si je ne sais pas pourquoi tu ne l’avais pas déjà largué. » fus-je contrainte d’ajouter.

Peut-être pas le commentaire le plus diplomate, mais c’était sincère.

Elle baissa les yeux, et pendant un moment je crus qu’elle allait se remettre à pleurer. « J’essayais de faire en sorte que ça marche. » dit-elle tout bas.

Et ça, ce genre d’illusions, c’était pour ça que je ne faisais pas dans le relationnel.

« Tu es trop bien pour lui. » lui dis-je, ce qui était tout à fait vrai.

« Merci. » dit-elle. « Ca t’ennuie si on parle d’autre chose maintenant ?  
\- D’accord. »

Elle leva les yeux vers moi, la tête sur mon épaule. « Alors, tu faisais quoi avant que je t’interrompe ?  
\- Une nouvelle affaire pour Kalinda Sharma, détective privé.  
\- Dont tu ne vas naturellement rien me dire. » dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Je haussai l’épaule sur laquelle elle n’était pas appuyée. « C’est pour ton bien. Tu devrais le savoir.  
\- Ca sera plus dur de te défendre lors de l’inévitable procès.  
\- Je tâcherai de m’assurer de ne jamais me faire prendre. »

Tandis qu’elle souriait et se blottissait contre moi avec encore plus d’abandon, je songeai qu’il y avait des endroits bien pires où se trouver.

Et j’avais même réussi à obtenir la preuve qu’il me fallait sans avoir à attendre pendant des heures l’appareil photo à la main.

C’était tout bénef.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Miss Bowen fut un nouveau tournant dans la vie de Leela. Celle-ci venait juste d’être (encore) prise en flagrant délit de vandalisme et fut donc (encore) déplacée. Lorsqu’elle se rendit à sa nouvelle école et reçut l’ordre d’aller voir une psychologue scolaire de plus, elle n’en attendait pas grand-chose. Ce qu’elle découvrit fut une petite femme aux yeux bruns intenses, qui dieu sait pourquoi, donna réellement à Leela envie de parler. Même si miss Bowen ne disait pas grand-chose, ce qu’elle disait avait le don de faire réfléchir Leela._  
  
 _Avant tout, miss Bowen_ croyait. _Elle croyait en Leela, qu’elle était capable de faire quelque chose de sa vie. Elle croyait que Leela possédait un esprit vif, peu importait ce que disaient ses résultats aux tests. Et elle croyait assez en Leela pour que celle-ci commence également à croire en elle-même._  
  
 _Et cela changea tout._

 

***

  
« Salut. » dis-je en posant mes livres et mes affaires sur la table et en m’asseyant à côté d’elle.  
  
Elle marqua une sorte de temps d’arrêt en me voyant. « Qu’est-ce que tu fais là ? »  
  
J’indiquai d’un rapide coup d’œil les livres en face de moi. « J’étudie.  
\- Mais c’est la bibliothèque de droit. » siffla-t-elle. Elle s’interrompit une seconde avant de poursuivre : « Tu n’étudies pas le droit, n’est-ce pas ?  
\- Tu ne crois pas que tu l’aurais remarqué ?  
\- Alors je répète, qu’est-ce que tu fais là ?  
\- Je ne t’ai pas vue ces derniers temps. »  
  
Elle baissa les yeux, évitant mon regard. « J’ai été occupée.  
\- Ces joyeuses invitations à sortir avec tes amis me manquent presque. »  
  
Elle se mordit la lèvre. « A moi aussi. »  
  
Oh. « Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ? »  
  
Elle haussa les épaules. « Il se trouve que les gens oublient continuellement de m’inviter.  
\- Dan ?  
\- Peut-être. Je n’en sais rien. Quelle importance ? » demanda-t-elle tout bas.  
  
Bien sûr, Dan avait toujours davantage de temps, parce qu’Alicia était bien déterminée à finir première de sa promotion, et que pour cela, il fallait se donner du mal.  
  
Alors, si on en venait là, s’il fallait choisir entre elle et Dan…  
  
Je ne pouvais pas vraiment blâmer les autres.  
  
Je les blâmais complètement.  
  
« Will ? » demandai-je.  
  
« Nouvelle petite amie. Je ne veux pas m’immiscer. » Elle avait l’air un peu coupable à cette seule pensée.  
  
Le fait de mentionner que Will n’aurait sans doute rien contre si Alicia s’immisçait n’aiderait sans doute pas, aussi n’en dis-je rien.  
  
« Eh bien tu m’as moi, les rares fois où nous sommes toutes les deux libres.  
\- Merci. » dit-elle en souriant.  
  
Je réussis tant bien que mal à ne pas tressaillir lorqu’elle posa sa main sur la mienne.  
  
Je réussis même à ne pas tressaillir en réalisant qu’en fait, _j’aimais bien_ cela.  
  
« Alors. » dit-elle en jetant un regard aux livres que j’avais empilés. « Qu’est-ce que tu étudies donc à la fin, puisque tu es restée si évasive sur la question ?  
\- Rien à voir avec ma dominante. » dis-je, légèrement amusée.  
  
« Un indice ! Donc, ta dominante n’a rien à voir avec … » Elle plissa un peu le front. « La littérature ?  
\- Rien du tout. » dis-je en haussant les épaules. « A moins que je mente, bien sûr. »  
  
Elle me regarda d’un air ironique. « Eh bien, dans ce cas, j’ai besoin d’un détective, n’est-ce pas ? Tu sais où je pourrais en trouver un ?  
\- Il paraît qu’il y en a un bon dans le coin.  
\- Si c’est le cas, j’ai une enquête pour lui.  
\- Compliquée ?  
\- Très dure.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ?  
\- Il faut que je sache ce que me cache une certaine Kalinda Sharma. »  
  
Pendant un moment, j’eus le souffle coupé.  
  
J’étais incapable de bouger.  
  
Pétrifiée.  
  
Et puis le moment passa, et j’arrivai de nouveau à respirer.  
  
Ce n’était qu’une blague.  
  
Elle n’avait rien voulu dire de spécial.  
  
Ce qui me faisait peur – _vraiment_ peur – c’était qu’une petite, infime partie de moi avait envie de répondre.  
  
Mais ça ne se produirait jamais.  
  
Et je pus même esquisser un sourire forcé. « Certaines choses sont tout simplement trop difficiles.  
\- Dommage. » dit-elle. « Maintenant, il faut que je m’y remette. »  
  
Je ne répondis rien. Je me contentai de prendre mon stylo et de me mettre à feuilleter mes livres. Nous travaillâmes ensembles dans un silence amical.

 

***

  
_Leela avait un plan. Elle se documenta sur les étapes nécessaires et s’y attela avec détermination._   
  
_Ses notes s’améliorèrent rapidement. Au lieu d’être dans la moyenne, tendance basse, elle commença à se rapprocher des meilleures notes. Elle se mit à pratiquer des activités extra-scolaires qui pouvaient améliorer ses chances d’obtenir une bourse pour l’université. Et elle cessa de chercher les ennuis, mettant à profit son nouveau départ pour faire bonne impression aux professeurs de sa nouvelle école._

 

***

  
J’avais à moitié préparé le souper pour nous deux quelques semaines plus tard lorsque je réalisai à quel point ceci était devenu normal.  
  
Pas seulement de préparer le souper, mais de fréquenter quelqu’un d’autre. La même personne.  
  
C’était agréable. Cela structurait la journée. Et signifiait que j’avais une heure de repas régulière, au lieu de manger sur le pouce quand il m’arrivait d’émerger du travail ou des études.  
  
« Hé. » dit Alicia en s’avançant par derrière pour s’appuyer contre moi. « Ca sent bon, qu’est-ce qu’il y a dedans ? »  
  
Je me tournai pour répondre, et réalisai que nos deux visages étaient bien trop proches l’un de l’autre, que je sentais son haleine sur le mien.  
  
Et je pris conscience …  
  
Que je voulais davantage. Que je l’aimais bien en tant qu’amie, mais que je l’aimais bien aussi autrement.  
  
Que ce que j’avais réellement envie de faire en ce moment précis, était de me pencher en avant et de l’embrasser.  
  
Et avant que mon instinct de protection ait une chance de faire effet et de m’en empêcher, c’est ce que je fis.  
  
Il ne s’agissait pas d’un de mes baisers ordinaires.  
  
Il n’était pas exigeant, autoritaire, sexuel.  
  
Il n’était pas dur, ne promettant qu’une nuit de plaisir et rien de plus.  
  
Il était doux.  
  
C’était le genre de baiser qui pouvait promettre des choses, d’autres choses…  
  
Il était …  
  
Il était …  
  
Et l’odeur âcre de la fumée manqua de me submerger à nouveau.  
  
Lorsque mon esprit s’éclaircit, ce qui prit une seconde, rien qu’une seconde, je contemplais le visage interloqué, confus, choqué d’Alicia depuis l’autre bout de la cuisine. Je n’aurais su dire si elle, moi, ou toutes deux avions bougé.  
  
Peu importait.  
  
Il fallait que je sorte de là.  
  
Tout de suite.

 

***

  
Salut frangine,  
  
Tu sais que tu es toujours sur mon dos pour que j’aie de meilleures notes ? Eh bien, devine qui a eu un A à son dernier test de maths ?  
  
Peut-être que tu pourrais venir pour Noël histoire de fêter ça ?

 

***

  
Cette fois, ce fut simple.  
  
Cette fois, nous nous évitâmes.  
  
Pas de SMS, pas de mails, pas d’appels pendant presque deux semaines.  
  
Lorsqu’un appel arriva enfin, il était quasiment inoffensif, une invitation à rejoindre le groupe dans un bar.  
  
Je m’y rendis, bien sûr.  
  
La part masochiste en moi m’y poussait. Elle ne pouvait pas me permettre de rester à l’écart.

 

***

  
Il ne fut pas dur de repérer leur bande. Dan n’était pas là, bien sûr, mais la plupart des autres y étaient. Will et sa petite amie. Alicia. Et un homme que je ne reconnus pas, assis à côté d’elle, un bras passé autour d’elle.  
  
Tandis que j’approchais, le regard d’Alicia posé sur moi me défia.  
  
Je détournai les yeux la première.  
  
Même pas mal.  
  
« Salut. » dis-je à la cantonade tout en prenant une chaise à côté de Will. Sa petite amie me lança un regard noir, et j’affichai un léger sourire en retour.  
  
« Voici Chris. » dit Alicia. Il me fit un signe de la main, et je lui adressai ce qui pouvait à la rigueur passer pour un sourire chaleureux.  
  
La conversation reprit, tandis qu’à mon habitude je me détendais et observais. D’instinct Chris m’avait déplu dès mon arrivée, mais il me facilita considérablement les choses en ouvrant la bouche. Il parlait fort, avait tendance à faire savoir à tout le monde à la place d’Alicia ce qu’elle pensait (en particulier lorsqu’il avait tort) et il refermait une main possessive sur elle à chaque fois qu’un autre homme s’avisait seulement de la regarder.  
  
Elle méritait tellement mieux que lui que c’en était douloureux.  
  
Il devait avoir des qualités, mais franchement, je ne les voyais pas.  
  
Aussi me contentai-je de rester silencieuse et d’ignorer la façon dont le regard d’Alicia dérivait obstinément dans ma direction.  
  
Elle me rattrapa plus tard lorsque je me rendis aux toilettes.  
  
« Ce n’est pas à cause de toi. » fut la première chose qu’elle dit.  
  
Je haussai un sourcil dans sa direction.  
  
« Je ne suis pas gay.  
\- Jamais cru que tu l’étais. »  
  
Elle poursuivit comme si je n’avais rien dit. « Non pas que j’aie un problème avec les gens qui le sont. J’ai un frère gay. Mais je ne le suis pas.  
\- Ravie qu’on ait tiré ça au clair.  
\- Ce n’était qu’une erreur. »  
  
Le coup porta. Il n’aurait pas dû. Il s’était bien agi d’une erreur après tout.  
  
Mais il porta.  
  
« Très bien. »  
  
Elle s’interrompit un instant, me regarda. « Alors… On est toujours amies ? »  
  
Je n’aurais pas dû avoir d’amis. S’il y avait une chose que cette pagaille aurait dû m’apprendre, c’était cela.  
  
Je n’étais pas ce genre de personne.  
  
Mais… « Bien sûr. » dis-je.  
  
Elle sourit, l’air soulagé. « Bien. » dit-elle en sortant en hâte des toilettes.  
  
C’était…  
  
C’était une chose que j’étais obligée de prendre au pied de la lettre.  
  
Je n’avais pas le choix.  
  
Parce que si j’envisageais seulement une autre signification à ce qu’elle avait dit…  
  
Non.  
  
Et de plus, en dépit de ce qu’elle avait dit, elle n’allait sûrement jamais plus m’inviter de nouveau chez elle.

 

***

  
Tu sais quoi, Leela ?  
  
Va te faire foutre.  
  
Tu m’as toujours promis que tu ne m’abandonnerais pas, contrairement à tous les autres, mais tu es exactement pareille.  
  
Dès que tu as eu une chance d’avoir quelque chose de mieux, tu t’es lancée à sa poursuite et tu m’as laissé derrière.  
  
Et non, les mails ne suffisent pas.  
  
Donc, je répète : va te faire foutre.

 

***

  
Pour une fois, j’avais vu juste. Alicia n’offrit pas de me rencontrer ailleurs que dans un endroit public, et je ne réclamai pas.  
  
Cela faisait mal, mais c’était une douleur salutaire.  
  
Cela me rappelait pourquoi j’étais ici et pourquoi je ne l’étais pas.  
  
Cela me rappelait (à nouveau) pourquoi je n’avais aucun ami.  
  
Cela me rappelait pourquoi je ne devais même pas rêver d’avoir davantage. (Même si les seuls rêves dont je me souvenais ces jours-ci étaient essentiellement remplis de flammes.)  
  
Chris ne gagnait guère à être connu, mais il ne manifestait aucune intention de mettre les voiles. Au contraire, il avait l’air accroché à Alicia comme une sangsue, même si c’était peut-être seulement quand je les voyais.  
  
Et au bout de quelques mois, Will perdit de nouveau sa petite amie.  
  
Décidément, qu’est-ce qu’il était négligent.  
  
Et donc, comme si le fait que Will était de nouveau disponible lui en donnait la permission, les yeux d’Alicia recommencèrent leur danse.  
  
Seulement cette fois, ils visaient à la fois Will et moi.  
  
Et à chaque fois que je me trouvais sur leur chemin, ils me brûlaient.

 

***

  
Au bout de quelques semaines ainsi, je mis le grappin sur Will un soir après notre départ du bar.  
  
« Il faut que tu te décides pour Alicia. » l’informai-je.  
  
Si elle était avec quelqu’un qu’elle voulait réellement, elle arrêterait de me _regarder_ comme ça.  
  
Il le fallait.  
  
Il eut l’air vaincu. « Ca ne marche pas comme ça avec elle, je te l’ai déjà dit.  
\- Il n’est pas fait pour elle.  
\- Au moins nous sommes d’accord sur une chose. » dit-il avec un petit sourire, mais ses yeux ne riaient pas. Ils étaient pleins de … quoi ? De désir ? De nostalgie ? De quelque chose d’autre ?  
  
Tout pour Alicia.  
  
J’approchai mon visage de celui de Will et levai la tête pour le regarder.  
  
« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il, mais je lisais dans ses pupilles dilatées qu’il savait.  
  
« Tu es un beau mec, tu sais ? » soufflai-je.  
  
C’était vrai, mais ce n’était pas pour cela que je le faisais.  
  
« Comment en sommes-nous arrivés… Qu’est-ce qu’on est en train de fabriquer ? » Est-ce que ça va foutre en l’air mes chances avec Alicia, pouvais-je le voir se demander.  
  
Alicia, Alicia, toujours Alicia.  
  
« Ce que je suis en train de faire est très simple. » Je me mis sur la pointe des pieds, et très lentement, l’embrassai, lui donnant toutes les chances de m’interrompre.  
  
Il ne le fit pas.  
  
« Je ne fais pas dans les relations. » lui dis-je. « Je peux coucher avec toi, ou coucher avec quelqu’un d’autre. A toi de voir. »  
  
Mais je le désirais, et je déposai un nouveau baiser sur ses lèvres, lent, profond et sexy.  
  
J’avais envie de coucher avec la part en lui qui appartenait pour toujours à Alicia, la part que j’avais vue briller dans ses yeux, la part qui serait le plus près que je pourrais jamais approcher Alicia.  
  
« Et demain ? » demanda-t-il un peu essoufflé.  
  
« On verra demain. C’est juste une nuit. »

 

***

  
_Rien de tel ne se produisit pour Vidhya. Elles étaient toujours meilleures amies, et le temps d’un glorieux été, devinrent quelque chose de plus, avant que Vidhya ne soit de nouveau déplacée. Mais Vidhya était en train d’acquérir d’autres talents, plus pratiques. Toujours vigilante à cause de la vie qu’elles menaient, elle apprit toute seule à avoir plus d’initiative, à découvrir des choses, à recouper des faits et à s’en servir._   
  
_Apparemment par pure coïncidence, Vidhya et Vijay furent placés dans la même ville que Leela au cours de cette période, et ne furent plus déplacés, même après que Vidhya fut de nouveau prise en train de faire des siennes._

 

***

  
Dans les quelques mois qui suivirent, il s’avéra qu’il y eut un certain nombre de « juste une nuit. »

 

***

  
« Oh ! »  
  
La voix familière qui s’exclamait me fit interrompre mon baiser avec Will.  
  
Cela avait été l’une de ces fameuses soirées, et j’avais eu besoin de quelque chose pour me distraire, pour me sortir de la tête les pensées indésirables. C’est pourquoi je m’étais jetée sur Will dès que nous nous étions retrouvés seuls, et l’avais traîné à l’écart.  
  
Apparemment pas assez à l’écart, vu l’air choqué d’Alicia.  
  
« Je… Je… Désolée. » bégaya-t-elle avant de disparaître.  
  
Will me regarda. « Tu veux la rattraper ? »  
  
Je lui rendis son regard. « Et toi ?  
\- Je ne pense pas que Chris apprécierait si je faisais ça. Quelle est ton excuse ? »  
  
Je ne pensais pas qu’Alicia apprécierait que je l’approche seule à seule. Mais je ne pouvais pas dire cela. Je me contentai donc de hausser les épaules. « Nous ne sommes pas si proches. »  
  
Je voyais Will débattre intérieurement si oui ou non il allait poser la question, mais finalement il se contenta de hocher la tête. « Ca va, alors ? Tu avais vraiment l’air de tenir à ce que personne d’autre ne soit au courant pour nous. »  
  
Il n’y avait qu’une seule personne que je voulais éviter de mettre au courant, et … eh bien, on ne pouvait plus rien y faire désormais.  
  
Et même elle n’aurait pas dû avoir d’importance.  
  
Alors je souris, tendis la main, et caressai gentiment la joue de Will. « Je t’aime bien, Will. Mais il n’y a pas de « nous » dont mettre au courant qui que ce soit. »  
  
Je ne voulais pas le faire marcher, lui faire espérer quoi que ce soit de ma part. Ce n’était qu’un interlude, jusqu’à …Jusqu’à ce qu’Alicia finisse par se réveiller et larguer Chris. Ensuite elle pourrait avoir Will, et …  
  
Je pourrais me sentir de nouveau entière.  
  
Une expression passa sur le visage de Will, mais elle avait disparu avant que je puisse la déchiffrer. Je pouvais sans doute deviner, de toute façon. « Alors, Alicia ? » demanda-t-il.  
  
« Ce n’était que deux personnes en train de s’embrasser. Je suis sûre qu’elle se remettra de son embarras. » Je ne savais pas ce que nous aurions pu faire d’autre ni l’un ni l’autre de toute façon.  
  
Will ne semblait pas satisfait, mais ne dit rien. Je supposai donc qu’il n’avait pas non plus de meilleure idée.  
  
« Alors, on va quelque part où personne d’autre ne va nous tomber dessus ? » lui demandai-je.  
  
Maintenant plus que jamais, j’avais besoin de cette distraction.  
  
Il leva les mains. « Désolé. Je crois que la magie de la chose s’est envolée pour ce soir.  
\- Très bien. » Ce n’était pas comme si je n’avais pas d’autres options à ma disposition.  
  
« Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »  
  
Je le gratifiai d’un mince sourire. « Je suis sûre que ça ira. »

 

***

  
« Tu ne crois pas que tu devrais aller voir qui tambourine à ta porte ? » chuchota Maria.  
  
Je l’embrassai doucement. « Tu n’as pas idée à quel point c’est dur de te laisser en ce moment précis. », lui dis-je avant de me remettre debout et de me draper dans ma robe de chambre.  
  
Maria était adorable. Elle rendait cela tellement plus facile de se sentir à nouveau Leela après avoir passé du temps à … ne pas l’être.  
  
Et maintenant en particulier, j’en avais besoin.  
  
Je pris une grande inspiration, expirai, et plaquai un sourire sur mon visage avant d’ouvrir la porte. « Oui ? » demandai-je.  
  
C’était Alicia.  
  
Une Alicia qui examinait mon air de sortir du lit de quelqu’un avec un début d’horreur et le rouge aux joues.  
  
« Kalinda ? » chuchota-t-elle.  
  
Je ne pouvais rien dire, pas bouger, même pas penser.  
  
« Oh Seigneur », dit-elle en couinant presque, « Je ne peux pas croire que je t’ai fait ça deux fois en une seule soirée. »  
  
Je savais que j’avais laissé échapper où je vivais, mais …  
  
Elle, ici, maintenant, à l’improviste.  
  
Je n’étais pas sûre de la marche à suivre, prise en pleine transition.  
  
« Elle t’a appelée Kalinda ? » demanda Maria. Elle vint à la porte d’un pas traînant, ayant apparemment enfilé un long T-shirt, et regarda dehors avec curiosité tout en passant un bras autour de moi.  
  
Leela avait toujours été bien plus tactile que Kalinda.  
  
L’expression d’Alicia passa du choc à la colère.  
  
Elle et Maria parlèrent toutes les deux en même temps.  
  
« C’est une de tes affaires ? » demanda Maria.  
  
« Je ne peux pas croire que tu fasses ça à Will. » cracha Alicia. Et puis : « Que voulez-vous dire, une de ses affaires ? »  
  
Oh seigneur, j’avais à peine le temps de réfléchir.  
  
Maria était gentille, mais elle avait très peu de retenue, et elle en savait entièrement trop depuis l’époque où je naviguais encore entre la franchise et, eh bien, être Kalinda.  
  
« Elle se fait appeler Kalinda seulement quand elle est en train d’enquêter. » dit gaiement Maria. « Le reste du temps… »  
  
Le visage d’Alicia devint pâle de colère. « Alors c’est ça ? Je suis une « affaire » ? Et tu penses que tu peux te contenter d’embobiner Will avant de rentrer retrouver… » Elle fit un geste furieux vers Maria, puis hocha la tête et repartit dans le couloir d’un pas déterminé.  
  
Je lui courus après, sans me soucier du fait que ma robe de chambre bâillait. « Tu ne comprends pas… » dis-je en l’attrapant par l’épaule.  
  
Elle se retourna à toute vitesse, rejetant ma main, et me lança un regard meurtrier. D’une voix bien trop égale, elle dit : « Et je m’en fiche. Tu es une menteuse et une infidèle, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi. Laisse-moi tranquille. » Puis elle me tourna le dos et sortit du bâtiment sans jeter un seul regard en arrière.  
  
Maria me rejoignit et tenta de m’entourer de son bras. Je me dérobai et repartis vers ma chambre.  
  
« Leela ? » demanda-t-elle. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »  
  
Je m’arrêtai. J’aurais dû me confier, lui en parler, mais je ne pouvais pas.  
  
Il s’agissait des affaires de Kalinda, pas de celles de Leela.  
  
Et il s’agissait d’Alicia, qui régnait toujours sur mon cœur.  
  
Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas.  
  
Je regardai Maria derrière moi et lui adressai le plus beau sourire dont j’étais capable en cet instant. « Désolée. Je suis juste vraiment fatiguée tout d’un coup. »  
  
Maria fronça les sourcils, l’air inquiet. « Tu es sûre ? Je ne t’ai jamais vue renfermée à ce point-là. »  
  
Je fis non de la tête. « Rien qu’une bonne nuit de sommeil ne puisse guérir. »  
  
Elle avait toujours l’air peu convaincu, mais n’insista pas davantage. C’était l’une des raisons pour lesquelles je l’aimais bien. « Bon, si tu es sûre. Je vais juste attraper mes affaires… »  
  
Elle s’habilla rapidement dans ma chambre, puis m’étudia de près, me donnant manifestement la chance de m’épancher si je le voulais.  
  
Je lui souris affectueusement. « J’ai bien aimé que tu passes me voir, désolée qu’on ait dû abréger. On se voit en cours demain ? »  
  
Elle m’examina encore un instant, puis me rendit mon sourire. « Bien sûr. » dit-elle. « On se voit demain. » Et, après un baiser sur la joue et un geste pour me souhaiter bonne nuit, Maria prit congé.  
  
Je parvins tout juste à refermer la porte derrière elle avant de m’effondrer en larmes.  
  
Etre Leela avait au moins ça de bon.


	3. Chapter 3

Vijay, c’est compliqué.  
  
J’aimerais vraiment venir te voir.  
  
C’est vrai.  
  
C’est juste que je ne peux pas. Je n’ai pas le temps, ni l’argent, ni …  
  
C’est juste que je ne peux pas.

 

***

  
Pour finir, ce fut Will qui m’appela le jour suivant.  
  
« Kalinda ?  
\- Tu as vu Alicia ? » laissai-je échapper, vite suivi de « Comment elle va ? »  
  
Cela en révélait bien trop, mais je ne pus m’en empêcher.  
  
Il y eut un rire sec dans le téléphone. « Elle est … C’est compliqué. Tu as le temps pour qu’on se voie ? »  
  
Non. J’avais cours dans une matière où j’étais sur le point de me planter, mais…  
  
« Bien sûr. Où et quand ? »  
  
Il me donna le nom d’un café. « On se retrouve là-bas dans une heure ?  
\- A tout à l’heure. »

 

***

  
Will avait des cernes sous les yeux, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit. Il me fit un signe de tête à son arrivée, mais fit un détour par le comptoir pour commander un grand expresso avant de me rejoindre.  
  
« Tu as une tête à faire peur. » furent les premiers mots qui sortirent de sa bouche.  
  
« Merci. Tu n’as pas terriblement bonne mine non plus.  
\- Ouais. » Il souffla sur sa tasse, puis en but quelques gorgées. « Alicia est venue chez moi hier soir. A ce qu’il paraît, tu étais en train de me tromper ? »  
  
Je le regardai d’un air neutre. « Je n’ai jamais dit qu’on serait exclusifs.  
\- J’ai essayé de lui expliquer ça, mais… Elle n’était pas d’humeur à écouter. Je suis quasiment sûr qu’il y avait autre chose, mais elle est restée remarquablement bouche cousue sur toute cette histoire. Par contre, elle m’a demandé si j’étais au courant pour ton nom ? » dit-il en me regardant d’un air interrogateur.  
  
« C’est compliqué.  
\- C’est aussi ce qu’elle a dit. » Il s’adossa à son siège, et contracta un peu les épaules. « Il y a … Ca pourrait bien être plus diplomatique de ne plus se voir pendant un moment, désolé.  
\- Oh ?  
\- Chris a appelé quand elle était chez moi. Il voulait savoir où elle était. Inutile de dire qu’il n’était pas content de découvrir qu’elle était avec moi, même si Alicia lui a dit qu’elle me « consolait après que ma petite amie m’ait trompé ». Il leva brièvement les yeux au ciel.  
  
« Mon pauvre.  
\- Oui, eh bien les choses ont dégénéré. Il y a eu des cris, des hurlements, et vers la fin de l’appel, c’est elle qui avait rompu avec lui. Ce qui est une première pour Alicia. »  
  
J’avais la désagréable impression de savoir où il voulait en venir.  
  
Il se frotta la tête d’une main. « Alors il y a eu des discussions, des câlins, des pleurs, et bon. En fait maintenant j’ai une petite amie. » Il n’avait pas l’air aussi heureux qu’on aurait pu le penser, compte tenu de tout le temps qu’avait duré cette tension entre eux.  
  
Peut-être qu’il était juste fatigué. Peut-être qu’il aurait préféré des circonstances plus favorables.  
  
Bref.  
  
C’était ce que je voulais, non ?  
  
Pas comme ça, pas avec Alicia si furieuse après moi, mais…  
  
Cela n’aurait pas dû faire si mal, non ?  
  
« Félicitations. »  
  
Il me regarda pensivement un instant. « Ecoute, qu’est-ce qui se passe entre Alicia et toi ? Vous avez toute les deux soufflé le chaud et le froid l’une avec l’autre plus que je n’ai vu aucune d’entre vous le faire avec qui que ce soit d’autre.  
\- Quelle importance ? » demandai-je pour la forme.  
  
« Tu es mon amie, Kalinda, et elle, c’est la femme que j’aime depuis… » Il fit un geste en l’air. « Je ne veux pas me retrouver pris dans je ne sais quel drame qui se déroule entre vous, mais je tiens réellement à vous deux. »  
  
Je ne pouvais plus en endurer davantage. Il y avait en moi une virulente douleur froide, et Will… Will se rapprochait trop et je ne pouvais pas en supporter plus.  
  
Je me levai et lui adressai le plus beau sourire évasif que je pus à ce stade. « Ne t’en fais pas pour ça. » lui dis-je.  
  
Peut-être à présent, sans personne pour me traîner de nouveau au contact d’Alicia, serais-je bien.  
  
Et si cela faisait mal, un océan de douleur, eh bien je n’aurais que ce que je méritais.  
  
« Prends soin d’elle. » lui dis-je. « Prends soin de toi aussi. »  
  
Je lui fis un petit signe de la main, et quittai la boutique aussi vite que possible sans avoir l’air de m’enfuir.

 

***

  
Je t’en prie, pardonne-moi. S’il te plaît. Pardonne-moi.

 

***

  
On frappa un coup à ma porte. Bref. Vif. Fort.  
  
J’envisageai de l’ignorer. J’étais en pleine révision pour un test, et les faits refusaient tout simplement de me rester dans la tête.  
  
Mais … Il ne valait vraiment mieux pas. Je me levai, fis un effort pour me détendre, former un doux sourire, et j’ouvris la porte.  
  
Le sourire devint un peu plus figé quand je vis qu’il s’agissait d’Alicia.  
  
Elle n’avait pas l’air excessivement heureuse d’être là.  
  
J’hésitai brièvement entre Kalinda et Leela, mais c’était la chambre de Leela.  
  
« Puis-je t’aider ? » lui demandai-je aussi plaisamment que je le pouvais.  
  
Alicia se contenta de me regarder pendant un moment, sévèrement. « Mon petit ami pense que je devrais te donner une seconde chance. » finit-elle par dire.  
  
Mon cœur, traîtreusement, ridiculement, bondit dans ma poitrine. « Vraiment ? » ne pus-je m’empêcher de demander.  
  
Elle serra les lèvres. « Une seule, cela dit. Explique.  
\- Veux-tu entrer et prendre un siège ? » demandai-je.  
  
Elle hocha la tête, entra dans ma chambre et prit la chaise que j’offrais tandis que je m’asseyais sur le lit.  
  
J’inspirai puis expirai. « Maintenant, qu’est-ce que tu voudrais que j’explique ?  
\- Toi. Ce que voulait dire la fille, quand elle a dit que tu étais seulement Kalinda pour tes affaires. Pourquoi tu te comportes si différemment en ce moment. Pourquoi tu m’as menti ! » Elle prononça cette dernière phrase d’un ton plus passionné que le reste, comme si celle-ci sortait d’elle sous pression.  
  
Je baissai les yeux sur mes genoux. « Ca pourrait prendre un moment.  
J- ’ai le temps. »  
  
Je n’étais pas sûre de l’avoir à cet instant, et jetai brièvement un regard au travail sur ma table.  
  
Mais…  
  
C’était Alicia. Et elle me donnait une seconde chance. Même si j’avais l’impression que lui dévoiler davantage de moi ne lui permettrait que de me blesser encore bien davantage si (quand) elle me rejetterait.  
  
Il fallait que je prenne le risque.  
  
Je lui racontai le conte de fées, remanié comme il convenait, d’une fille nommée Leela qui avait grandi dans le système, déplacée d’un endroit à un autre, ne voyant que rarement son frère. De miss Bowen, qui avait produit une telle impression sur moi, et m’avait inspiré la volonté de devenir psychiatre pour enfants, afin de pouvoir aider les autres enfants comme moi.  
  
« J’en suis encore loin. » lui dis-je timidement. « Mais je m’en rapproche lentement.  
\- Alors pourquoi tu m’as dit que tu t’appelais Kalinda ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
« J’ai encore besoin d’argent pour compléter ma bourse. Et puis, eh bien, je suis douée pour découvrir des choses, faire des rapprochements. Devenir détective privé semblait une suite naturelle à ça. Mais le travail devient souvent … compliqué. Il se peut qu’il exige de franchir des limites pour obtenir l’information ou la preuve que désire le client. Et c’est le genre de chose qui pourrait ne pas nécessairement faire bon effet quand je serai à la recherche d’autres bourses, ou que je travaillerai dans ce domaine. Alors j’ai inventé une fausse identité : Kalinda Sharma. » Je haussai les épaules. « La première fois que je t’ai rencontrée, j’étais sur une affaire, je cherchais quelqu’un, c’est donc comme ça que je me suis présentée.  
\- Et pourquoi tu as l’air si différent maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle comme si elle soupçonnait un piège.  
  
« Je suis comme ça. C’est juste ... En tant que Kalinda, il est utile de garder plus de barrières entre le monde extérieur et moi. » Moins pénible. Il était épuisant de se sentir si ouverte, si exposée. Et je ne voulais pas avoir trop d’empathie pour les gens avec qui je parlais en tant que Kalinda. Comme je devais le faire avec les gens à qui je parlais en tant que Leela. « Et comme je l’ai dit, quand tu m’as rencontrée j’étais Kalinda. »  
  
Elle me regarda pendant une longue minute.  
  
« Alors, tu es vraiment comme ça ? »  
  
C’est comme ça que je veux être. Même si je pense parfois qu’il y a encore tellement de chemin à parcourir.  
  
J’acquiesçai.  
  
Elle plissa les lèvres. « Il va falloir que j’y réfléchisse. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant. Je pensais qu’on était amies. Je pensais que je … » Elle ravala le reste de sa phrase. «Il va falloir que j’y réfléchisse. » répéta-t-elle, avant de se lever.  
  
« On va se revoir ? » demandai-je malgré moi.  
  
« Je te le ferai savoir. » dit-elle. Et elle partit.

 

***

  
Quelques jours après, elle m’envoya un SMS pour m’inviter à sortir la retrouver. A mon arrivée, Will et Alicia étaient assis ensemble. Lorsqu’il me vit, Will sourit et leva son verre dans ma direction. Alicia leva la tête qu’elle avait posée sur l’épaule de Will et m’adressa quelque chose qui ressemblait à un sourire avant de la reposer.  
  
Je m’assis sur une chaise, me détendis, et me fondis dans le décor comme si j’avais toujours été là.  
  
Alicia ne m’adressa plus un seul regard de toute la soirée.  
  
Ca faisait mal. Mais c’était ce que j’avais voulu.

 

***

  
_Bien trop tôt, la fin de leur dernière année dans le Système -- leur dernière année d’école -- approcha. Leela avait réussi à obtenir une bourse pour Georgetown, et autant elle aimait Vidhya, autant elles réalisaient toutes les deux qu’elle aurait plus de chances de réussir si Vidhya n’était pas dans les parages._   
  
_Cela n’empêcha pas Vidhya de tâcher de lui transmette autant de ses talents qu’elle put. Ni de promettre que si jamais Leela avait besoin de quelque chose, de quoi que ce soit, tout ce qu’elle aurait à faire serait de lui passer un coup de fil, et Vidhya remuerait ciel et terre pour le faire._   
  
_Tout alla aussi bien que prévu jusqu’à la soirée._

***

  
Will et Alicia semblaient heureux, satisfaits, détendus. Les yeux d’Alicia ne s’égaraient pas, avaient tendance à m’éviter complètement, et Will n’avait jamais l’air possessif, contrairement à Dan aussi bien qu’ à Chris. Je ne savais donc pas trop à quoi m’attendre lorsqu’Alicia dit : « Tu as un moment, je peux te dire un mot ? » à la fin de l’une de nos sorties en groupe quelques semaines plus tard.  
  
« Bien sûr », dis-je. Puis j’attendis avec curiosité.  
  
Elle me regarda un instant avant de plisser les lèvres de frustration. « Est-ce que … Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir souper quelquefois ? »  
  
Je cherchai aussitôt Will des yeux, mais il avait déjà disparu. « Bien sûr ? » dis-je, mon incertitude transformant la réponse en question.  
  
«Pas comme ça. » dit-elle en rougissant. « C’est juste que … Je te le dois, pour tous les repas que tu m’as préparés. »  
  
Je me demandai à quel point au juste Will avait un rapport avec cette invitation. Cette branche d’olivier ressemblait très peu à Alicia.  
  
« D’accord. » dis-je. Puis : « Merci. Tu voudras que j’apporte quelque chose ?  
\- Rien que toi. » dit-elle. Puis avec un léger sourire : « Et peut-être Leela. »  
  
Je faillis alors me rétracter. Je pouvais sans doute me débrouiller pour être seulement Kalinda ou seulement Leela. Mais les deux ?  
  
Mais…  
  
Mais je ne pus m’empêcher de hocher la tête et de dire : « Entendu. Jeudi ?  
\- Jeudi. » dit Alicia. Puis elle s’éloigna sans se retourner.  
  
Ce qui n’augurait rien de bon, ne pus-je m’empêcher de penser.

 

***

  
 Je me demandai qui être tout en frappant à la porte d’Alicia, mais à la fin Kalinda l’emporta. C’était celle que j’étais le plus accoutumée à être auprès d’Alicia.  
  
De plus, si les choses tournaient mal, je me sentirais moins exposée.  
  
Alicia m’ouvrit la porte avec un sourire qui ne paraissait que très légèrement figé. Elle me scruta le visage une seconde, mais je n’aurais su dire si elle y trouva ou non ce qu’elle cherchait.  
  
« Eh bien entre. » dit-elle en tout cas.  
  
Il n’y avait aucun signe de Will dans son appartement. Je m’étais à moitié attendue à sa présence, mais apparemment, ça allait juste être un repas entre filles. Je me demandai combien Alicia lui en avait dit sur moi, sur nous. Il ne m’avait en aucun cas traitée différemment, mais elle sortait avec lui. Sûrement, elle aurait…  
  
« Tu vas te contenter de rester plantée là ? » m’interpela Alicia depuis le coin cuisine. « Ou tu vas m’aider à préparer le souper ?  
\- Je croyais que tu allais me faire la cuisine. » murmurai-je en passant devant elle pour gagner la planche à découper.  
  
« Les choses m’ont un peu échappé. » dit-elle. Lorsque je me contentai de ne pas relever, elle ajouta : « Je me suis laissée embarquer dans mes cours, OK ? »  
  
Je souris légèrement. C’était Alicia tout craché.  
  
« Comment as-tu réussi à survivre sans moi pour te faire à manger ? » ne puis-je m’empêcher de demander d’un ton un peu taquin.  
  
Alicia se figea un instant, et je crus que j’avais de nouveau aggravé la situation, mais ensuite elle eut un petit rire. « Avec du mal. »  
  
Je faillis dire quelque chose comme : « Il ne faut pas que ça se reproduise. », mais il était trop tôt, bien trop tôt, et je me concentrai sur les oignons à émincer.  
  
Pendant un moment, nous fûmes un peu embarrassées l’une avec l’autre, la conversation un peu guindée, nous nous assurions qu’il y avait toujours au moins trente centimètres entre nous, mais les choses commençaient à se détendre un peu.  
  
Puis le repas fut servi, et c’était tellement comme au bon vieux temps que cela me serra le cœur. Mais je gardai tout cela profondément enfoui derrière mon masque où l’on ne pouvait pas le voir.  
  
J’avais été Kalinda toute la soirée, et je pensais m’en être tirée ainsi, jusqu’à ce que, pendant que nous faisions la vaisselle, Alicia me demande : « Pourquoi es-tu comme _ça_ tout le temps, même quand on est seules ? » Il y avait une note de frustration dans sa voix, mais au-delà de cela, elle semblait simplement blessée.  
  
Je pris une inspiration puis me détendis. « C’est… plus facile d’être Kalinda avec toi. Plus reposant. Je croyais… Je croyais que tu aimais bien Kalinda.  
\- Mais oui. » dit Alicia avec une grimace. « C’est juste que … J’ai l’impression que tu me repousses quand tu es comme ça, maintenant que je connais cette autre facette de toi.  
  
Je lui adressai un pâle sourire. « Si ça peut aider, parfois j’ai l’impression que c’est quand je suis comme ça avec toi que je suis le plus moi-même. » Malgré le fait que je n’aurais vraiment pas dû, et que ressentir cela faisait de moi quelqu’un d’horrible.  
  
« Vraiment ? » demanda Alicia, une note d’espoir dans la voix.  
  
« Vraiment. » dis-je.  
  
Tu n’as aucune idée de l’effet que tu as sur moi, ne pus-je m’empêcher de penser.  
  
Et puis, il fut l’heure de partir. Pendant un instant, Alicia eut l’air d’envisager de me serrer dans ses bras, mais heureusement elle n’en fit rien.  
  
« On remet ça à l’occasion ? » dit-elle en levant brièvement les yeux au ciel. « Après tout, qui va veiller sur moi, à part toi ?  
\- Bien sûr. » dis-je. Et je lui adressai un grand sourire sincère tout droit issu de la part en moi qui était Leela.

 

***

  
Après cela, les choses s’améliorèrent entre nous.  
  
Il y avait les sorties en groupe, au cours desquelles nous avions tendance à ne guère interagir, et même si elle ne m’évitait pas activement, elle ne me _regardait_ pas non plus. Cela faisait encore mal, un peu, de la voir avec Will, mais cela soulageait quelque chose en moi, rien que de la voir.  
  
Et puis il y avait les soupers, rien que nous deux. Nous étions, tout au contraire, plus détendues que jamais. La plupart du temps, j’étais Kalinda, sarcastique et douée pour écouter les soucis et les angoisses de la vie d’Alicia. Mais à l’occasion, je pouvais être Leela, et lui parler de mes cours et de mes espoirs.  
  
Ca marchait. Ca n’aurait pas dû. J’aurais dû me sentir écartelée, mais ce n’était pas le cas.  
  
Cela faisait réellement du bien, et c’était là le plus bizarre dans tout ça.  
  
Et si, au cours de ces soupers, parfois elle _regardait_ … Je ne disais rien, ne troublais pas le silence.  
  
Rien n’allait se passer.  
  
Rien ne pouvait se passer.  
  
Elle était avec Will, et cela devait la rendre heureuse.  
  
Je ne pouvais m’autoriser ne serait-ce qu’à penser autre chose.  
  
Même, tandis que les semaines passaient, lorsque Will commença à avoir l’air de moins en moins heureux juste d’être avec Alicia, comme si quelque chose n’allait pas.  
  
Cela n’aurait donc pas dû être une surprise lorsque Will voulut me voir pour me dire qu’il rompait avec Alicia.  
  
Mais c’en fut vraiment une.

***

  
« J’ai été l’autre homme dans suffisamment de ses relations pour reconnaître les signes. » dit-il en regardant le fond de son verre d’un air morose.  
  
« Oh ? » demandai-je, refusant de réfléchir à ce que cela pouvait signifier.  
  
« Oui. Quelqu’un d’autre lui plaît. Et je ne vais pas jouer le rôle du petit ami, il est toujours nul.  
\- Will. » dis-je, ne sachant quoi ajouter.  
  
« Je continuais d’espérer, mais… » Il haussa les épaules. « Peut-être que ça ne devait pas arriver. Peut-être que le fantasme était tout ce qu’il y a jamais eu entre nous. » Il prit une gorgée de son verre, comme s’il essayait de se rincer la bouche du goût de ses mots.  
  
Je ne voulais pas y croire. Je ne pouvais pas.  
  
« Peut-être que tu te trompes ?  
\- Elle n’a pas réussi à me regarder en face quand je lui en ai parlé franchement hier soir. Kalinda, je ne vais pas pouvoir être là pour la soutenir sur ce coup-là, je ne suis pas maso à ce point-là. Je sais que tu as pris soin d’elle après Dan. Tu crois que … ? »  
  
Je baissai les yeux sur mon verre. Avais-je été le problème cette fois ? Je ne pouvais pas tout à fait m’autoriser à le croire, mais je m’en sentais néanmoins coupable.  
  
Alicia aurait dû être heureuse avec Will. Il aurait dû en être ainsi.  
  
Toute autre chose était dangereuse. En particulier ceci.  
  
Mais. Il s’agissait de Will. Et d’Alicia.  
  
Il n’y avait qu’une seule réponse.  
  
« Bien sûr. » lui dis-je.

 

***

  
Et je le fus. Là pour elle, veux-je dire.  
  
Chastement.  
  
En amie.  
  
Je la pris dans mes bras tandis qu’elle pleurait, la rassurai lorsqu’elle douta de jamais être capable de faire durer une relation.  
  
Cela brûlait comme le feu, gelait comme la glace, mais je fis tout cela avec le sourire.  
  
Et, même si cela parut prendre une éternité, au fil des jours elle se remit.  
  
Bientôt, nous reprîmes nos habituels repas ensemble.  
  
Bien que peut-être un peu plus fréquemment.  
  
Bien que peut-être notre petit ballet dans la cuisine soit devenu un peu plus intime, tandis qu’elle semblait perdre ses inhibitions sur le fait de m’approcher de trop près.  
  
 Et elle se mit à regarder. Même moi, je ne pouvais ignorer de quelle façon elle regardait.  
  
Même si je faisais de mon mieux pour ça.  
  
Cela ne voulait rien dire, devais-je me répéter après chaque repas que nous passions ensemble.  
  
Elle ne voulait rien dire par là.  
  
Je ne pouvais en aucun cas me permettre de penser différemment. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l’idée de perdre de nouveau le temps que nous passions ensemble.  
  
C’est pourquoi ma surprise fut totale lorsqu’elle m’embrassa.

 

***

  
Long, étourdissant, profond. J’avais l’impression de tomber et de devoir m’accrocher à elle pour rester debout.  
  
Je ne m’étais pas sentie ainsi depuis…  
  
Et puis mon instinct prit le relais avant même que je puisse sentir l’odeur de la fumée, et je lui rendis son baiser.  
  
Nous finîmes par nous séparer pour respirer et je revins à la réalité. Je sentis mes yeux s’écarquiller, et je fus incapable de parler, de bouger.  
  
« Tu n’as pas _idée_ depuis combien de temps j’avais envie de faire ça. », dit-elle tout bas, d’une voix haletante.  
  
Tu n’as pas idée depuis combien de temps j’avais envie de te faire ça, pensai-je sans le dire.  
  
Elle sembla finalement remarquer mon silence. «Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, avant d’ajouter un peu nerveusement : « Tout va bien entre _nous_? »  
  
Son début de panique me délivra de mon blocage intérieur. « Bien sûr. Tout va bien. » Je pouffai de rire. « Plus que bien. Juste … un gros changement dans la façon dont j’ai tâché de te considérer. »  
  
Elle eut un petit rire, surtout de soulagement semblait-il, et se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Crois-moi, ce n’est pas un gros changement dans la façon dont je te considère. Peu importe à quel point j’ai tâché de refuser de l’admettre.  
\- Alors tu n’as pas l’intention de t’enfuir encore pendant deux semaines pour mettre le grappin sur le premier mec qui voudra de toi ? »  
  
Elle fit la grimace. « Je ne sais pas. Et toi, tu as l’intention de couper le contact avec moi pendant une ou deux semaines ? »  
  
Je ris. « Pas cette fois, je suppose. »  
  
Je suis déjà beaucoup trop profondément impliquée pour ça.  
  
« Alors. » dit-elle.  
  
« Alors ?  
\- Tu as l’intention de m’inviter à sortir ?  
\- Pourquoi c’est à moi de le faire ?  
\- Parce que c’est moi qu’on invite à sortir. »  
  
Je haussai les épaules. « Je ne suis pas vraiment du genre qui invite. » Son regard se fit plus aiguisé. « Mais, bien sûr. Me ferais-tu l’honneur de sortir avec moi ? Je ne pourrai peut-être pas t’emmener dans un endroit chic, mais on m’a dit que mon sauté était du tonnerre. »  
  
Elle se pencha et m’embrassa de nouveau, d’une façon tout aussi époustouflante que la première fois. « J’adorerais sortir avec toi. » murmura-t-elle contre mes lèvres. « Même si c’était la façon de m’inviter la moins élégante que j’ai entendue depuis le lycée.  
\- Je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas du genre qui invite ? » répondis-je avant de lui rendre son baiser. « Mais… Les exceptions peuvent avoir du bon. »  
  
Je lui adressai un demi-sourire et un dernier baiser avant de me mette au travail pour émincer les légumes.  
  
Le reste de la soirée fut bien loin d’être aussi surprenant, mais tout aussi plaisant.

 

***

  
Les quelques semaines qui suivirent furent employées à définir notre nouvelle relation.  
  
Je ne cessai jamais vraiment d’avoir l’impression que c’était mal, mais aussi, en même temps, que c’était tout naturel.  
  
J’enfouis ma confusion au plus profond de moi et refusai de la laisser paraître. Ce n’était pas juste pour Alicia.  
  
Le sexe arriva presque par accident, un soir après avoir provoqué Alicia par ma façon de manger les spaghetti, ce qui mena à des baisers, qui menèrent à quelque chose de plus.  
  
La suite cependant faillit mener à notre première dispute.

 

***

  
« Tu ne restes pas dormir ? » Alicia me regardait, les cheveux en bataille après l’amour, tandis que je commençais à remettre mes vêtements.  
  
Je lui adressai un léger sourire. « Je dois me lever tôt.  
\- Pas de souci. Ca ne me dérange pas de mettre le réveil de bonne heure. »  
  
Je serrai un instant mes bras autour de moi. « J’ai du travail à faire dans ma chambre avant d’aller me coucher. »  
  
Elle se redressa sur un bras, et me regarda d’un œil aiguisé. « Tu es en train d’éluder. Qu’est-ce que tu ne me dis pas ? » Elle eut l’air un peu blessé. « Je croyais que tu me faisais confiance. »  
  
Je me mordis la lèvre, fort, et fermai les yeux, avant de les rouvrir. « On vient juste de couch… de faire l’amour pour la première fois. Je ne peux pas en parler maintenant. » Maintenant en particulier. La première fois que le sexe signifiait quelque chose pour moi depuis… « On peut en rester là pour ce soir ? » A ma grande honte, une note de supplication se glissa dans ma voix.  
  
Alicia me regarda encore un instant, avant de venir me rejoindre et de me serrer dans ses bras. « Tu trembles. » dit-elle.  
  
Je ne pouvais pas penser à ça maintenant. Je ne pouvais pas penser aux nuages de fumée, ou aux flammes qui dansaient, alors à la place, je me contentai de me concentrer sur les bras d’Alicia, sur sa main qui me caressait doucement la tête, sur sa voix qui me disait que je n’avais pas à dire ou faire quoi que ce soit si je n’en avais pas envie.  
  
Et avant de m’en apercevoir, je m’endormis bel et bien, même si c’était la dernière chose dont j’avais envie.

 

***

  
_C’était leur dernière soirée ensemble. Le lendemain, Leela allait prendre l’avion pour Georgetown et commencer sa nouvelle vie là-bas. Vidhya allait rester ici avec (prétendait-elle) un boulot bien plus pratique._   
  
_Elles s’étaient enivrées dans les faubourgs de la ville, dans une maison abandonnée qu’elles avaient utilisée la majeure partie de l’année comme endroit où se retrouver, s’embrasser et faire l’amour._   
  
_Vidhya était dans une de ses humeurs, et s’était mise à tempêter que rien n’allait plus être pareil, qu’elle ne serait plus pareille, et qu’elle ferait aussi bien de tout réduire en cendres._   
  
_L’instant d’après, Leela étouffait dans la fumée, parce que Vidhya était passée à l’acte, et qu’elle ne voyait plus rien. Elle arriva à sortir de justesse,  et le temps d’avoir assez récupéré pour tenir debout, le bâtiment était en flammes et Vidhya n’en sortait pas._   
  
_Vidhya ne s’en sortit jamais._   
  
_Leela rata son vol, mais parvint à gagner Washington quelques jours plus tard, encore plus déterminée à réussir et à sauver des enfants._   
  
_Pour que tout cela en vaille la peine._

 

***

  
Je m’éveillai en sursaut.  
  
Pendant un instant, je fus incapable de bouger, de respirer, et je m’efforçai de me libérer avant de réaliser où j’étais.  
  
Dans la chambre d’Alicia.  
  
« Ca… ça va ? » fut la première chose que je demandai.  
  
« Et toi ? » demanda Alicia, l’air pâle. « Tu étais en train d’étouffer, tu suffoquais. »  
  
Je fermai les yeux en frémissant, avant de lui raconter la fin du conte de fées, la partie que je n’avais jamais racontée à personne sauf à moi-même.  
  
Comment Vidhya était morte.  
  
« Oh, Kalinda. » murmura Alicia en s’approchant de moi lentement, doucement, comme si j’étais un animal sauvage que cela risquait d’effaroucher. Elle m’entoura lentement de ses bras. « Ca va comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle.  
  
C’était agréable.  
  
C’était bien plus que je n’en méritais.  
  
Mais je ne pus m’empêcher de me détendre dans ses bras. Même si les accepter me damnait encore un peu plus.  
  
« Ce n’était pas ta faute. » me dit-elle.  
  
Puis : « Vidhya a pris ses propres décisions. »  
  
Puis : « Il n’y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. »  
  
Toute la nuit s’écoula ainsi, jusqu’à ce qu’elle s’assoupisse de nouveau contre moi, et que le rêve recommence à se dérouler, en dépit de tous mes efforts.

 

***

  
La fumée était trop épaisse, étouffante, et je ne voyais pas la porte, je ne voyais rien à part le sol à mes pieds tandis que j’étais saisie d’une nouvelle quinte de toux.  
  
J’allais mourir ici et tout était entièrement de ma faute.  
  
Soudain, on me souleva par un bras.  
  
Elle était revenue me chercher.  
  
Nous avançâmes en trébuchant. Elle me guida dans une direction, et la porte apparut à travers la fumée.  
  
Encore quelques pas, et nous étions dehors, étalées dans l’herbe, remplissant de nouveau nos poumons d’air frais.  
  
Lentement notre toux se calma.  
  
Seulement… Seulement la _sienne_ ne diminuait pas.  
  
Tout au contraire, elle empirait.  
  
Je me retournai pour la regarder.  
  
Sa toux était devenue sifflante, et elle se griffait la gorge dans une lutte futile, désespérée, pour respirer.  
  
« Leela. » dis-je d’une voix éraillée. « Je t’en prie, non. Leela. »  
  
Je rampai vers elle, essayai tout, n’importe quoi, mais rien ne marcha.  
  
A la fin, tout ce que je pus faire, fut de la serrer dans mes bras tandis qu’elle mourait.

 

***

  
Mais Leela n’aurait pas dû mourir. Elle ne se serait jamais trouvée dans cette maison si ce n’avait pas été pour moi.  
  
C’était elle qui avait un futur, elle qui avait un plan pour améliorer les choses.  
  
Moi ? Vidhya ? Je n’étais qu’un rebut, je ne valais rien.  
  
C’était moi qui aurais dû mourir.  
  
Je décidai donc de faire la seule chose que je pouvais pour elle.  
  
Je poursuivrais son rêve.  
  
Je suivrais ses cours, même si j’étais loin d’être aussi intelligente qu’elle, même si je n’avais eu les examens que de justesse.  
  
J’aiderais les enfants du système, parce qu’elle croyait que cela pouvait être fait, même si moi je n’y avais jamais cru.  
  
Je m’occuperais de son frère, même s’il ne pouvait plus jamais _la_ revoir, même s’il me détestait.  
  
Je m’annihilerais, et je tâcherais de la recréer à partir de mon corps inférieur.  
  
Et à présent, j’étais là, dans les bras d’Alicia, et je n’étais toujours pas assez bonne.  
  
Je n’aurais pas dû me trouver là. C’était Will, ou une autre personne réelle, qui aurait dû. Quelqu’un de susceptible de la rendre heureuse.  
  
Mais en attendant, je ferais de mon mieux, même si elle pensait que je m’appelais Leela ou Kalinda.  
  
Parce que Vidhya était morte et enterrée et n’existait plus.

 

***

  
Il est vrai qu’Alicia avait toujours aimé me prouver que j’avais tort.


End file.
